


You Don't Know Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dark fic, False Memories, Implied Torture, M/M, Top!Ketch, bottom!mick, demon!Ketch, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Ketch isn’t who he says he is





	You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Dark Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card 4!!

Arthur Ketch cleaned his knife free of blood, not a hair out of place, despite the amount of exertion that had just happened. In front of him, laying there naked, bleeding, and thoroughly fucked, Mick Davies whimpered pathetically, behind the leather gag. The Irishman looked absolutely terrified, which is exactly how Ketch likes seeing his. . . conquests. There’s nothing more arousing than fear, after all. At least in his opinion. 

“If I remove that gag, Mr. Davies,” Ketch asked as he put his knife aside, “are you going to scream?” 

Mick shook his head and Ketch walked over, still completely dressed in a grey three piece suit and a lavender tie. He carefully removed the gag and looked Mick over with a detached, critical eye, assessing what he’ll need to do to him in the future. 

“Ketch,” Mick whispered hoarsely. “Why? I recognize that were never bosom friends, even at Kendricks, but-”

“We were never at Kendricks together,” Ketch replied in his even more posh accent. “I’ve hardly set foot in Kendricks, and  _ never  _ when you were a lad.” 

Mick stared at him. “You’re bloody mad,” he whispered. 

“Perhaps,” Ketch said without offense in his voice. 

“You helped me with my schoolwork!” Mick exclaimed. “You taught me how to shoot! For God’s sake, you developed werewolf technology based on  _ my  _ paper!!” 

“Mmm, yes,” Ketch remarked absently. “Here is the thing, my sweet poppet. Those are all false memories that I have implanted in… well,  _ everyone  _ at Kendricks. False documents, records and schoolwork as well. But mostly memories.” He gave a cold, calculating smile. 

Mick stared at him. “Then… who are you?” he croaked. “And why are you doing this?” 

“Who I am is irrelevant, especially to you,” Ketch replied. “And as for why? Well…” He smirked. “Simply, because I  _ can. _ ” 

Slowly, he began undoing his own belt. Mick’s eyes grew wide again, and he struggled violently, but his restraints didn’t allow for him to move even a millimeter. 

“Arthur-” Mick choked as the Englishman approached him, his cock out and proud. The Irishman could count the number of times he’s called Ketch  _ Arthur _ on one full hand. “Please, don’t do this.” 

“But Mick-” Mick gasped in horror as Ketch’s eye flickered black, just like a demon’s. “We’re about to have oh so much  _ fun. _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
